totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jaki talent w Tobie drzemie?
Total Drama: Luna Island - Odcinek 15 'Chris: ' Ostatnio w Total Drama: Luna Island. Nasi uczestnicy wzięli udział w wyścigach wodnych. Emma i Kitty świętowały to, że są w jednym drużynie i w wyniku nietrzeźwości nie mogły brać udziału w wyzwaniu. Dakota wybaczyła Cj'owi i znów są parą. Niestety, wspomnianego przed chwilą Cj'a musieliśmy pożegnać na ceremonii. Co wydarzy się dzisiaj? Oglądajcie Total Drama: Luna Island. Chatka Mrówek/Taras Dakota i Mike siedzą na tarasie. Mike je jabłko. 'Mike: ' Cieszę się, że udało Ci się z Cj'em. 'Dakota: ' I ja się cieszę. Szkoda, że musiał nas opuścić. 'Mike: ' Głowa do góry. Skup się teraz na rywalizacji, a z Cj'em spotkasz się po programie. 'Dakota: ' Masz rację. A jak tam Zoey? 'Mike: ' W porządku, przysłała mi koszyk jabłek. Może chcesz? 'Dakota: ' Dzięki Bierze jabłko od Mike'a 'Dakota: ' A gdzie właściwie Fatih? 'Mike: ' Poszedł z Kitty popływać. Jezioro Na brzegu widać, jak Kitty i Fatih się wynurzają. 'Fatih: ' Niezły czas. Jakim cudem potrafisz wytrzymać tak długo pod wodą. 'Kitty: ' Długa historia. Ale Ty też nieźle się trzymałeś. 'Fatih: ' Dzięki. To co, kto pierwszy dopłynie do łódki Szefa? 'Kitty: ' Start! Oboje nurkują i płyną. Chatka Piranii/Pokój dziewczyn 'Emma: ' Jo, mogłabyś sobie odpuścić. 'Jo: ' Nigdy w życiu. I wiesz co. Polecam się Tobie i Twojej siostrze już pakować. 'Ella: ' Nie bój się Emma, ja jestem z Tobą. 'Jo: ' Tobą też się zajmę. 'Emma: ' Dzięki Ella. W trójkę damy radę. 'Chris: ' (głośnik) Czas na wyzwanie. Amfiteatr 'Mike: ' Skąd wziął się tutaj ten amfiteatr. Wcześniej go nie było. 'Chris: ' Szef go zbudował specjalnie na potrzeby tego wyzwania.Po jego zakończeniu, zburzy się go. 'Szef: ' I ŻE JA NIBY TYLKO NA TEN ODCINEK GO BUDOWAŁEM!!! Szef podnosi Chrisa za kołnierz. 'Chris: ' Dobra, dobra Szefie. Zostawimy go, tylko mnie puść. Szef puścił Chrisa, a ten upada na ziemie. Po chwili wstaje z rozczochraną fryzurą. 'Chris: ' Cóż, w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu sprawdzimy, czy macie jakiś talent, czy tez jesteście kompletnym beztalenciem. Jo szykuje pięści. 'Chris: ' Po przygotowaniach weźmiecie jednego członka drużyny, który zaprezentuje swój talent. Występy oceniać będziemy ja, Szef, Amy i Rodney. Amy i Rodney pojawiają się na ekranie. 'Amy: ' Wierzę w Ciebie Topher. Topher wysyła jej całusa. Rodney zakochuje się w Jo. (PZ 'Rodney: ') Ach ta Jo. Czemu nie spotkałem jej wcześniej. Jak ona na mnie patrzyła <3 'Chris: ' Przygotujcie się. Uczestnicy się rozeszli. 'Szef: ' Może skoczymy do bufetu? 'Chris: ' Jasne. Przygotowania Mrówek 'Fatih: ' To, kto zacznie? 'Mike: ' Ja mogę. 'Dakota: ' Co nam zaprezentujesz? 'Mike: ' Patrzcie. Po chwili cała trójka znajduje się na ścieżce z ustawionymi płotkami. 'Mike: ' Liczcie czas. 'Dakota: ' Ok 'Mike: ' Start. Dakota włącza stoper, Mike rusza. 'Fatih: ' No, nieźle. Gdzie on się tego nauczył. 'Dakota: ' Od Svetlany. 'Fatih: ' Kogo? 'Dakota: ' Nieważne. Przygotowania Piranii 'Ella: ' To może ja zacznę? 'Kitty: ' Ok, co nam zaprezentujesz? 'Ella: ' Piosenkę Ella zaczyna śpiewać. Luca Bazz - All The Things She Said Minutę później. 'Jo: ' Dobra dość. To ma być talent, czy choroba mózgu. 'Topher: ' HAHA 'Ella: ' ;( 'Emma: ' To może teraz ja. 'Jo: ' Zapraszamy. 'Emma: ' Zacytuje pierwszą księgę Pana Tadeusza. 'Jo: ' Przynieśliście poduszki? Emma zaczyna cytować. Przygotowania Mrówek 'Dakota: ' Niezły czas. 54 sekundy. 'Mike: ' No i nie udało się pobić rekordu. 'Fatih: ' Dakota, teraz Ty. 'Dakota: ' Ok, chodźcie za mną. Fabryka Mrówki udały się do Fabryki z trzeciego odcinka. Dakota zatrzymuje się przy rurze. 'Fatih: ' Serio, striptiz? Wiesz, że ten program jest od 12 lat? 'Mike: ' A Ty pewnie nie widziałeś wyścigu motorówek z TDI. 'Fatih: ' No, nie widziałem. 'Dakota: ' Spokojnie, nie robię nic nieprzyzwoitego. To tylko taniec. Dakota zaczyna tańczyc na rurze. 'Mike: ' Niezła jest. (PZ 'Mike: ') Mam nadzieję, że Zoey nigdy nie obejrzy tego odcinka. Przygotowania Piranii Emma kończy cytować, wszyscy już śpią. Po za Topherem. 'Emma: '...dziękuję. 'Topher: ' Brawo, to było zajebiste. Topher zaczyna bić brawa, wszyscy się budzą. 'Kitty: ' Co, już siódma? 'Jo: ' O rany, na pewno nie wystąpisz. Kto następny. 'Topher: ' To ja idę. 'Topher: ' Witam państwa. W naszym dzisiejszym programie nauczymy się jak... Jo nie podoba się występ Tophera i spycha go ze sceny (pnia) 'Jo: ' I będziesz tak biadolić podczas występu. Człowieku, weź się schowaj i się nie pokazuj. 'Max: ' To moja kolej. Max wchodzi na pień 'Max: ' Zaprezentuje Wam najbardziej złowieszczy śmiech (zaczyna się śmiać) 'Kitty: ' (palm) (PZ 'Kitty: ') To ja chyba zaraz pęknę ze śmiechu. 'Jo: ' Czy w tej drużynie jest chociaż jedna normalna osoba? Kitty, co nam zaprezentujesz? 'Kitty: ' Chodźcie za mną. Fabryka Dakota kończy taniec na rurze. 'Dakota: ' I jak? 'Mike: ' Dla mnie bomba, ale i tak Zoey najlepsza. 'Fatih: ' Chyba z tym nie wystąpisz. 'Dakota: ' Tak, a ciekawe jaki Ty masz talent? 'Fatih: ' Chodźcie za mną. Przygotowania Piranii/Jezioro 'Kitty: ' Zobaczycie, wytrzymam pod wodą 10 minut. 'Topher: ' Serio, a ja jestem królową. 'Emma: ' Serio Topher, ona to zrobi. Kitty bierze wdech i nurkuje. 'Jo: ' To, jak jej się uda stawiam Wam kurczaka. 'Emma: ' Możesz już iść. 'Jo: ' Nie bądź taka dowcipna. 'Ella: ' O nie, a jak ona się tam utopi. 'Topher: '''W sumie dużej straty nie będzie. '''Emma: ' Nie słyszałeś co mówiła Jo, schowaj się i się nie pokazuj. Jakiś czas później. 'Jo: ' Ej patrzcie. Kitty się wynurza. 'Kitty: ' Czy to nowy rekord? 'Emma: ' Niezły czas 11 minut i 43 sekundy. 'Kitty: ' Mało brakowało. 'Jo: ' Dobra, dostaniecie kurczaka. 'Kitty: ' Twoja kolej Jo. 'Jo: ' Poczekajcie chwilę. Przygotowania Mrówek/Stołowka Fatih od kilkunastu minut robi sernik. 'Dakota: ' I co, myślisz, że Ci wyjdzie? 'Mike: ' Wiesz, jadłem jedzenie Fatiha, niebo w gębie. 'Fatih: ' Spokojnie, przecież występowałem w Hell's kitchen. Proszę częstujcie się. 'Dakota: ' Nie pieczesz go. 'Fatih: ' Nie ma na to czasu, to specjalny sernik na zimno. Dakota i Mike jedzą. 'Mike: ' Hmmm, najlepszy jaki jadłem. 'Dakota: ' Wyśmienity. Proponuję by Fatih nas reprezentował. 'Fatih: ' Świetnie. Przygotowania Piranii Jo stoi przed workiem do boksowania z wizerunkiem Lightninga. 'Emma: ' Ok. 'Jo: ' No to teraz dostanie za te wszystkie krzywdy. Jo zaczyna walić w worek bokserski. Po pewnym czasie robi w nim dziurę na wylot. 'Jo: ' Och, ledwo zipię. 'Kitty: ' Pora wybrać kto będzie nas reprezentował. 'Topher: ' Ja wybieram siebie. 'Jo: ' Topher, jedyne co zrobiłeś, to z siebie błazna, Ella wyła na całą wyspę, Emma przynudzała, a Max robił wszystko z wcześniej wymienionych. Jedynie Kitty pokazała, że ma talent. 'Emma: ' Widzisz Kitty, nawet Jo Cię doceniła. 'Kitty: ' Wow, dzięki. 'Jo: ' Nie dziękuj i tak wiemy, że skompromitowała byś się. 'Emma: ' Nie życzę sobie... 'Jo: ' Kitty, to trwa za długo, więc proponuję, bym to ja nas reprezentowała. 'Emma: ' Chyba sobie kpisz. 'Kitty: ' Właśnie. 'Jo: ' Kto jest ze mną. Ella, Max i Topher podnosza rękę. 'Kitty: ' A kto ze mną Emma podnosi rękę. 'Kitty: ' Ella, czemu mi to zrobiłaś? 'Ella: ' Wybacz, ale Szefowi i Chrisowi nie będzie chciało się czekać na Twoje wynurzenie. 'Kitty: ' Dobra. Jo, masz to. Amfiteatr 'Chris: ' Witam w pierwszym od dawna konkursie talentów Totalnej Porażki. Dzisiaj dwoje uczestników z przeciwnych drużyn postara się pokazać siebie z jak najlepszej strony i pomóc drużynie w zwycięstwie. A rozpoczną. Piranie. 'Jo: ' Witam. Chciałam Wam pokazać swój talent bokserki. No co, trzeba trenować. 'Rodney: ' Ona z pewnością to wygra. 'Amy: ' Weź Ty się ogarnij. Powinni wtrącić ją do lochów za to co wyczynia Topherowi. 'Rodney: ' Robi to by wygrać. Amy daje Rodney'owi z liścia. Ten się w niej zakochuje. (PZ 'Rodney: ') To jest to. Amy skradła me serce. 'Chris: ' Świetnie Jo. Co prawda nie mamy już worków bokserskich, więc w tą rolę wcieli się Szef. 'Jo: ' Mnie pasuje. 'Szef: ' Ale Chris, muszę? 'Chirs: ' Bez odwołania. Szef stoi na scenie, gdzie trzęsie się i zgrzyta zębami z przerażenia. 'Jo: ' Od dawna na to czekałam. Jo zaczyna bić Szefa. Kamera przenosi się na widownie. 'Mike: ' Ałć, biedny Szef. 'Dakota: ' Tak, pewnie nie dostanie dużo punktów. Jurorzy wystawiają oceny (w tym posiniaczony Szef) Chris - 5 Rodney - 5 Amy - 1 Szef - 0 'Szef: ' I wynocha mi stąd. 'Chris: ' Razem 11. Słabiutko. Ale czy Fatih pobije ten wynik. Fatih wchodzi na scenę. 'Fatih: ' Cześć. Dzisiaj chciałem zaprezentować, jak zapewne się domyślacie, moje umiejętności kulinarne. Zrobię sernik na zimno. 'Chris: ' Super. Fatih wyciąga składniki i robi sernik. Po jakimś czasie sernik był gotowy i jurorzy go kosztują. 'Szef: ' Ał, ciężko tak jeść nie mają pięciu zębów. Oceny Chris - 5 Rodney - 6 Amy - 10 Szef - 0 'Szef: ' Mam to w dupie. 'Chris: ' I tak o to wynikiem 21-11 wygrywają Mrówki. A o to Wasza nagroda. Świeże pościele, do Waszych pokoi. 'Fatih: ' Ekstra 'Dakota: ' Super. Topher podchodzi do Amy. 'Topher: ' Cóż, nie udało nam się. 'Amy: ' Mogłeś występować. 'Topher: ' Wiem, ale ta Jo. 'Amy: ' Co Jo? Musisz się jej przeciwstawić. Zachowaj się jak facet. Pamiętaj, jestem z Tobą. 'Topher: ' Tak, tak Amy. Zrobię to. Dla Ciebie. Topher całuje Amy. (PZ 'Topher: ') Amy ma racje. Bez względu na to co zrobi Jo, muszę w końcu jej się przeciwstawić. Dla Amy. 'Chris: ' Czy mu się to uda, czy Jo będzie silniejsza? Stawiam na to drugie. Nikt nie odpadł, ale Mrówki wygrały pościele. Tymczasem, kończymy ten odcinek i zapraszam do oglądania kolejnych Total Drama: Luna Island. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Luna Island